WildCats: The Beginning of Time
by Magicat7
Summary: Roughly based off the Warriors saga by Erin Hunter. Young Misty is a nofurpet wanting a more adventurous life. She stumbles upon a group of feral cats who call themselves the Forestcats, and is taken in by the clan, and then her adventures begin.
1. Forestcats Status

**Forestcats**

**Leader: **Brightstar  
Seal point Siamese she-cat with bright blue eyes

**Deputy:** Ebonystorm  
Large, pure black tom with gold eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Littleface  
Small brown tabby she-cat with no tail

**Elders**

Onefang  
Gray tom with a white marking below his mouth

Silentheart  
Fluffy white she-cat who can't talk

Battlescar  
Brown tom with a lot of scars

Singingpelt  
Large orange she-cat with a long tail

**Warriors**

Emeraldeyes  
Pure black she-cat with bright green eyes  
**Apprentice: **Creekpaw

Whitewhisker  
Large orange tabby tom  
**Apprentice:** Birchpaw

Bluestream  
Russian blue she-cat with golden eyes  
**Apprentice:** Mistypaw

Nightshadow  
Black-and-white she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Stormpaw

Pantherclaw  
Black tom with brown paws  
**Apprentice:** Willowpaw

Grayface  
Old gray she-cat with silver eyes

Hardfoot  
Silver tabby tom with brown eyes

Sleekpelt  
Small silver tom with very oily fur

**Apprentices**

Creekpaw  
Small calico she-cat

Birchpaw  
Large tabby tom

Mistypaw  
Small smoke tortie she-cat

Willowpaw  
Fawn Abyssinian she-cat

Stormpaw  
Dark gray tom with silver speckles

**Queens**

Wildflower  
Light golden she-cat with green eyes  
**Mate: **Hardfoot

Summerwind  
Large silver she-cat with gray paws and eyes  
**Mate: **Whitewhisker

**Kits**

Blazekit  
Orange tabby tom  
**Mother: **Wildflower  
**Father:** Hardfoot

Cloudkit  
Silver she-cat with white paws  
**Mother: **Wildflower  
**Father:** Hardfoot

Mudkit  
Pure brown tom  
**Mother: **Wildflower  
**Father:** Hardfoot

Spiritkit  
Black-and-white tom  
**Mother: **Summerwind  
**Father:** Whitewhisker

Autumnkit  
Orange tabby she-cat  
**Mother: **Summerwind  
**Father:** Whitewhisker


	2. Seacats Status

**Seacats**

**Leader: **Sandstar  
Light tan she-cat with golden eyes

**Deputy:** Lightningpelt  
Brown tom with white tabby markings

**Medicine Cat:** Solarheart  
Orange tabby tom with golden eyes

**Elders**

Lighteye  
Silver tom with milky eyes

Straighttail  
Brown tabby tom with a long tail

Morningheart  
Golden-colored she-cat with blue eyes

Grayface  
White she-cat with a silver face

**Warriors**

Silverfoot  
Black she-cat with silver paws  
**Apprentice: **Lionpaw

Autumnwind  
Orange and black toyger she-cat  
**Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Shadowclaw  
Smokey gray tom with black claws  
**Apprentice: **Oakpaw

Shadeface  
Silver tabby tom with gray eyes  
**Apprentice: **Cinderpaw

Lightfoot  
Small orange she-cat with golden eyes  
**Apprentice: **Fernpaw

Tigerstorm  
Black and orange toyger tom

Dragoneyes  
Black tom with golden eyes

Mistpelt  
Light gray she-cat with silver flecks

**Apprentices**

Lionpaw  
Light ginger tom with green eyes

Nightpaw  
Black she-cat with silver face and paws

Oakpaw  
Brown tom with ginger flecks

Cinderpaw  
Silver and gray striped Siberian tom

Fernpaw  
Light tan she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Flowerfoot  
Brown tabby she-cat with pale ginger splotches  
**Mate: **Dragoneyes

Kestralpelt  
Silver she-cat with white paws  
**Mate: **Shadowclaw

**Kits**

Springkit  
Pale ginger she-cat  
**Mother:** Flowerfoot  
**Father:** Dragoneyes

Smokekit  
Dark gray tom  
**Mother:** Flowerfoot  
**Father:** Dragoneyes

Thunderkit  
Pure black tom  
**Mother:** Kestralpelt  
**Father:** Shadowclaw

Silverkit  
Silver tabby she-cat  
**Mother:** Kestralpelt  
**Father:** Shadowclaw

Duskkit  
Smokey gray tom  
**Mother:** Kestralpelt  
**Father:** Shadowclaw


	3. Breezecats Status

**Breezecats**

**Leader: **Dawnstar  
Smoke gray tortoiseshell she-cat

**Deputy:** Swiftfoot  
Black and silver tom with golden eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Thornfoot  
Brown tom with pale ginger flecks

**Elders**

Leftear  
Scruffy gray tom with no left ear

Deadtail  
Dark ginger tom with half a tail

Patchfur  
Pale ginger she-cat with patches of fur missing

Losteye  
Brown tabby she-cat with no right eye

**Warriors**

Gingertail  
Orange tabby she-cat with gold eyes  
**Apprentice:** Frostpaw

Blackfur  
Pure black tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice:** Bronzepaw

Featherfoot  
Silver she-cat with white paws  
**Apprentice: **Icepaw

Mooneyes  
Silver tabby she-cat with white eyes  
**Apprentice: **Barkpaw

Rowanpelt  
Dark brown tom with gold eyes  
**Apprentice: **Coalpaw

Snowstorm  
Pure white tom with gold eyes

Talonclaw  
Black tom with brown patches

Dewleaf  
Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices**

Frostpaw  
Silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Bronzepaw  
Dark ginger tom with golden splotches

Icepaw  
White she-cat with yellow eyes

Barkpaw  
Brown tom with pale ginger flecks

Coalpaw  
Pure black tom with gold eyes

**Queens**

Eveningheart  
Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**Mate: **Talonclaw

Bluesea  
Light silver she-cat with Russian blue splotches  
**Mate: **Swiftfoot

**Kits**

Amberkit  
Dark ginger she-cat  
**Mother:** Eveningheart  
**Father:** Talonclaw

Wolfkit  
Brown-gray tom  
**Mother:** Eveningheart  
**Father:** Talonclaw

Cedarkit  
Light ginger tom  
**Mother:** Eveningheart  
**Father:** Talonclaw

Whisperkit  
Silver she-cat with white splotches  
**Mother:** Bluesea  
**Father:** Swiftfoot

Spicekit  
Brown tom with pale ginger flecks  
**Mother:** Bluesea  
**Father:** Swiftfoot


End file.
